


Не обещай мне розы

by Olya



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Cpl.Merqury<br/>Оригинал: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/58760/chapters/77785?view_adult=true">Don't Promise Me Roses</a> by ricochet<br/>разрешение на перевод получено</p><p>После бессмысленного рейда по болоту к искореженному танку взвод, ослабленный дизентерией, находится не в лучшем состоянии. Док зол. Нейт чувствует за собой вину. И кое-что еще…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не обещай мне розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Promise Me Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58760) by [ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet). 



Еще не рассвело, и небо озарялось только вспышками выстрелов, когда Нейт нашел на краю лагеря Дока. Лейтенант отправился искать его, закончив осмотр команды Лавелла и еще раз внушив Колберту, Руди и всем остальным, кого увидел, что отныне все приказы орудийного сержанта Григо должны подтверждаться непосредственно им или Майком. При условии, что задержка никого не убьет. Прямо сейчас он хотел обдумать все случившееся. А еще, прямо сейчас, если бы можно было загадать что-нибудь у чертовых звезд, которых и видно-то не было, он бы пожелал горячий душ, достаточно снаряжения и еды для своих парней и несколько удачно выпущенных шальных пуль. Но, по большому счету, Нейту ничего не хотелось, кроме как вовремя замечать опасность для его измотанных дорогой морпехов. Он не понимал, как он умудрился так промахнуться с Григо.

Док Брайан стоял возле хамви, хмуро вглядываясь в темноту и сжимая в руках винтовку. Он излучал чистую ярость компетентности, окруженной подхалимами и идиотами. Нейту хотелось выразить ему сочувствие или предложить поддержку. Чувства Дока были ему знакомы как свои собственные, но сегодня вечером он сам облажался и позволил какому-то жополизу, позорящему форму, издеваться над своими парнями. Док никогда не отличался терпимостью к подобному дерьму, и сейчас ему скорее нужен был спарринг-партнер, чем дружеское плечо. Или даже целая боксерская груша, но на некоторые вещи Нейт пойти не мог. Даже здесь, даже для этих людей. Док услышал его шаги и повернул голову, посмотреть, кто идет. Нейт махнул ему рукой, приветствуя, и признался себе (но больше не сказал бы никому), что испытал некоторое чувство признательности и гордости, когда Док сразу же встал немного прямее.

– Сэр, – негромко произнес Брайан.

– Санитар.

– Что-нибудь нужно, лейтенант? – тон Дока был вежлив, но насторожен.

Все менее сдержанные ответы Нейт придержал за зубами, но горечь в голосе выразила его истинное отношение, когда он ответил:

– Как думаешь, насколько команде Лавелла станет хуже после сегодняшнего рейда?

Док не смог или просто не дал себе труд сдержаться и раздраженно фыркнул:

– Это не убьет их, сэр, и, вероятно, не помешает им вскоре прийти в норму, если уж на то пошло. Так что физически - нет, скорее всего, им не станет хуже. Или вы желаете поговорить о психологическом воздействии приказа этого ебанутого мудака?

– Док, – Нейт всего лишь одним словом обозначил предел допустимого. Слишком далеко могли зайти подобные разговоры, и оба это знали.

– Это не в моей компетенции, – Док откровенно злился. Он тяжело выдохнул через нос и медленно повел плечами.

– Они все будут в порядке, сэр. Им паршиво, и они по уши в дерьме, но в таком состоянии почти весь взвод.

Нейт кивнул и позволил Доку снова повернуться к темноте вокруг них. Ярость, замеченная им, ничуть не убавилась, и казалось, Док был еще более взвинчен, чем раньше.

Нейт решился спросить:

– Как ты сам?

Док резко обернулся; цвет его глаз был неразличим во тьме.

– Разрешите говорить свободно?

Нейт кивнул.

– Скажите мне, что вы не одобряли эту хренову миссию. Скажите мне, что здесь есть хотя бы один человек, не пытающийся заставить нас сдохнуть за медали. Скажите мне, что Кейси Касем лживый долбанный членосос, и вы не собирались напрасно гонять нас, сэр.

Довольно долго Нейт молчал. Док говорил тихо, но, как всегда, сильно и выразительно.

– Я одобрил миссию; это было как в бреду, и я не помню, как все произошло. Единственное, что я хочу от этой войны, это увидеть, как все вы возвращаетесь с нее живыми. И я уверен, что сержант Григо с охотой отсосал бы, если бы нашел кого-нибудь, согласного к нему прикоснуться. Это все, санитар?

Нейт удивился, когда Док рассмеялся. Резкий и отрывистый смех почти сразу прервался, но все же он его слышал, и Нейт ощутил смутное удовольствие оттого, что смог вызвать его.

– Если вы сможете убедить меня в этом, сэр, то я в порядке.

Нейт склонил голову набок, разглядывая своего медика. Голос Брайана звучал измотано и опустошенно, и это даже близко не было к состоянию "в порядке". Как будто за секунду смеха он потратил слишком много гнева, который был его топливом. Нейт шагнул ближе и теперь стоял лицом к лицу с Доком, почти прижав того к хамви, и своим телом огородив его от ночи и всего, что в ней скрывалось.

– Я бы не стал зря рисковать вами, – тихо выдохнул Нейт, – ни тобой, ни Лавеллом, ни Холси – любым из вас. Если я могу что-то сделать для тебя, то сделаю.

– Не давайте дерьмовых обещаний, которые не сможете выполнить, – сказал Док. – Нам нужен пеший патруль на мосту. Что…

Нейт прервал его, прижав ладонь ко рту. Ощущение чужих губ и дыхания на коже вызвало волну тепла по телу, несмотря на холод ночной пустыни.

– Слишком поздно что-то исправлять, – сказал он. – Даже те, кому досталось хуже всех, смогли это пережить. Но больше такого дерьма не повторится. Черт, просто поверь, я способен сдержать все свои обещания.

Док несколько секунд смотрел на него поверх края ладони, затем кивнул. Его дыхание продолжало невидимо касаться кожи Нейта, вызывая мурашки.

Нейт как раз собирался убрать руку, когда Док лизнул его ладонь. Глаза Нейта удивленно расширились. Его тело, кажется, опережало его на пару шагов, потому что он почувствовал, как дернулся его член; улыбка коснулась краешка губ. 

– Что-то еще? – сказал он, убирая руку.

Док еще секунду посмотрел Нейту в глаза и опустил взгляд. Пара секунд понадобилась Нейту, чтобы удивленно осознать - взгляд Дока переместился на его рот. Раздражение и адреналин, бушующие в крови после стычки с Григо, переплавились в приятное возбуждение, оглушая и одновременно обостряя ощущения. Нейт решил, что рациональное объяснение всему он поищет завтра утром.

– Док?

– Да, сэр?

– Постарайся держать глаза открытыми, – сказал Нейт и опустился на одно колено. Над собой он услышал вполголоса матерящегося Дока, но когда Нейт принялся стягивать с него химзащиту, руки Дока активно начали помогать. Это всегда было каким-то нелепым жонглированием – попытки удержать оружие, снимая штаны, но этот фокус они освоили еще в первую неделю вторжения. Нейт засунул руки под куртку и на ощупь стянул подтяжки. Док был уже довольно сильно возбужден, когда Нейт добрался, наконец, до его члена и обхватил губами головку. Док сдавленно охнул. Нейт поднял глаза вверх и встретился с сосредоточенным взглядом Брайана. Чуть сжал член у основания, выпустив его изо рта, и произнес:

– Смотри вперед.

Подождал, пока Док снова уставится в темноту, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию.

Понадобилось немного времени, чтобы у Дока полностью встал; Нейт чувствовал языком и гортанью подергивания его члена. Они все здесь были постоянно на взводе, и что угодно было лучше, чем собственная рука. Его собственный член в штанах был весьма болезненно напряжен. Он немного передвинулся, опустил руку к паху и несильно надавил. Однако, никакого удовольствия ему, завернутому в слои формы и химзащиты, это не принесло.

Откинувшись на хамви, Док хватал ртом воздух, его приглушенное дыхание участилось. Нейт отстраненно подумал, что такого нужно сделать, чтобы заставить Дока подать голос. Может, достаточно просто затащить его куда-нибудь, где никто не мог бы их услышать, но если он всегда такой тихий, придется приложить массу усилий, прежде чем он станет шумным и требовательным. Сами по себе вопросы не беспокоили Нейта, но это, вероятно, было худшее место на свете для поиска на них ответа. Вместо этого он принялся сосать усерднее, исследуя щель кончиком языка и находя все местечки, напрочь отключающие мозг, а рукой уловив нужный ритм дрочки. Док вздрогнул и положил руку ему на плечо, отталкивая. Нейт отстранился и продолжил двигать рукой, крепко сжимая член. Он поднялся с колен, по-прежнему не отпуская его, и наклонился ближе. Вокруг не было ни души, кто мог бы их заметить. Док выругался и прикусил губу, кончая в ладонь Нейта. Не издав при этом ни звука громче, чем слегка затрудненное дыхание, скользнувшее по губам Нейта. Нейт не ослаблял хватку и ритм, пока Док не протянул руку и не остановил его. Его дыхание было тихим, но сбивчивым, и выровнялось довольно быстро.

Нейт отпустил его и чуть отодвинулся, освободив немного места, чтобы совместными усилиями запаковать Дока обратно в химзащиту. Одев штаны, Док остановился, достал салфетки и протянул Нейту. Тот кивнул в ответ и начал вытираться, старательно игнорируя бьющееся в паху возбуждение и легкий шум крови в голове. Он разберется с этим позже, в своем окопе.

– Я не могу обещать, что все хорошо закончится, – начал Нейт и остановился, дожидаясь, когда Док посмотрит ему в глаза, потом продолжил: – Не могу сказать, что не будет больше приказов, которые покажутся тебе бессмысленными, и ты будешь не согласен с ними. Это часть соглашения, и ты это знаешь.

– Да, сэр.

– Тем не менее, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы этот взвод вернулся домой. Что бы это ни было, и всякий раз, когда это необходимо. Это ясно?

– Так точно, сэр.

– Хорошо. Постарайся сегодня хоть немного отдохнуть. Тебе это нужно, учитывая, что нам еще предстоит.

Док кивнул. Его взгляд снова стал острым, а дыхание спокойным. Все в нем было так же, как до прихода лейтенанта, только напряженная линия плеч немного расслабилась. 

– Сделаете то же самое, сэр?

Нейт улыбнулся. Было не смешно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать:

– А вот этого я не могу тебе обещать.

Док снова коротко рассмеялся:

– Так я и думал, сэр.

Нейт кивнул ему напоследок и направился в темноту, чтобы найти Майка.


End file.
